104 More Days
by CityofTroy
Summary: One of the best and most memorable tv shows ever has ended... but I'm just getting started! Picking up right where the show left off, these episodes continue from the first day of the very next summer.


**Hello Everybody! I'm back after a hiatus of about... um... like 5 years. Anyway... I recently rewatched the entire Phineas and Ferb series and fell in love with it all over again. When I watched the last episode, it felt like my childhood had just been ripped away. I'm assuming those of you reading this can relate to how much this show meant to our generation. I'm also assuming that you guys** ** _also_** **weren't ready for it to end. Hence the reason for, well,** ** _this._** **I have decided to** ** _attempt_** **to continue right where the show left off, the first day of the very next summer. I originally intended to make this a series with each chapter acting as a new episode. This little tidbit is only the beginning, that is, if you guys are on board. This is just a little taste of what I hope to accomplish with this series. Like I said, if you guys like what you see, let me know! If I get enough positive feedback, I will continue the series and write brand new episodes and update regularly. If not... well it was a fun idea right? Anyway, without further a-due, here you go!**

The First Day of Summer

Sunlight flooded into the bedroom of Danville's youngest and most imaginative inventors. The alarm clock beside Phineas' raft shaped bed read "6:59 AM". The young redhead promptly sat up and opened his eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock, moving his finger over to the "off" button. The clock buzzed and was clicked off before the second buzz. Phineas stretched his arms and looked across the room at his brother's bed to see him also sitting up and looking back at him.

"Hey Ferb, guess what," he began. "It's the first day of summer!" As he exclaimed this, the push of a button turned the two beds into a stage complete with colored spotlights and fog machines.

"Ready to seize the day," he questioned. Ferb simply smiled and gave a thumbs up.

The brothers both grabbed electric guitars and began to rock out in celebration of the first day of what they had hopped would be the best summer ever. Fog rolled across the stage and spotlights flashed and moved all over the room.

In the next room, a grumpy teenager awakened by the noise looked out from under her pink comforter at the time on her purple Betty's alarm clock, only her eyes visible.

"7:02 AM and they're already at it," she growled. She sat up, exposing her frazzled long orange hair. Her left eye twitched slightly as she took a deep breath.

"PHINEAS AND FERB," she shouted. The house shook slightly from the combined noise as startled birds fled the lonely tree in the backyard.

Having strummed the last chord of their song, Phineas and Ferb reset their bedroom and got ready for the day. They got changed into their signature clothes and took turns getting ready in the bathroom. After they were both ready to face the day, they slid down the stair railing and used the momentum to charge right into the kitchen where they were greeted by their mother. She was pouring pancake batter into a pan on the stove. The smell of fresh, hot pancakes wafted through the house, making the morning even brighter. Linda looked up from the stove and greeted her sons with a smile.

"Good morning boys," she said cheerily. "Still not ready to start sleeping in I see."

"Never," Phineas answered slyly as he and Ferb seated themselves side by side at the table.

"Well I figured as much," Linda answered. "That's why I decided to make some 'Early Morning First Day of Summer Celebratory Pancakes'!" She slid plates stacked with 3 pancakes each and slathered in maple syrup in front of the boys. "Bon appétit," she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," Phineas said as he turned to his brother. "So far so good I'd say." Ferb nodded as they shared a fist bump and began to dig into the delicious breakfast.

The boys' father walked into the room holding a cup of coffee and the paper and humming a familiar tune. He stopped next to his sons, putting the paper down on the table.

"Good morning boys," he greeted in his classic British accent.

"Morning Dad," Phineas exclaimed for both him and Ferb.

"So, have you boys got any big plans for your first day of summer?"

"Not yet, but we will! Whatever it is, it has to be awesome," he said excitedly, talking to his brother now. "It has to be the ultimate summer kickoff!" He continued explaining to Ferb the importance of the days project.

The wafting smell of pancakes drifted upstairs into Candace's room, immediately rousing her from her bed and prompting her to join her family downstairs. She didn't bother to get dressed. Instead, she threw on her pink bathrobe and slippers and sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was greeted by her mother, setting the last few pancakes on a plate for her.

"Good morning sleepy head," she greeted sarcastically. "I see you aren't as excited about the first day of summer as your brothers." Candace glared at her mother as she took a seat at the table with the boys. A plate full of pancakes and a glass of orange juice was set in front of her along with silverware. "Now don't go expecting service like this every morning. This is a special day for you youngsters so I wanted to make it fun."

"Whatever, thanks," Candace grumbled, shoving her fork into her pancakes.

"Why so glum hun? Aren't you excited for school to be out?"

"Yeah, but it's just gonna be another useless summer wasted trying to bust Phineas and Ferb for doing things you're never gonna see and I'm just gonna drive myself crazy trying over and over again but…" she sighed. "Whatever."

"Well, I look forward to hearing from you later," Linda commented sarcastically. "Now like I said kids, this is a special day for you. Unfortunately for us adults, Summer never really starts," she sighed as her eyes narrowed and a frown crossed her face. "Anyway, your father and I are going to be doing inventory at the antique store all day, so we won't be around."

Candace perked up at this. "Does that mean I'm in charge?"

"Candace honey, we've been over this. Nobody really needs to be in charge. You're all old enough to be left alone without any supervision."

"But," she protested.

"Nope. Nobody needs to be in charge," Linda smiled at her daughter. She then turned to her husband. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to finish today."

"Yes yes, right then let us be on our way." They began to exit the kitchen and head toward the front door. "Alright see you kids later! And remember, have fun today," Lawrence smiled at them. Linda peeked her head back through the door.

"That means you too Candace. Don't let this summer go to waste," she said, pointing at her daughter. With that, the pair left and closed re door behind them.

Having finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, the brothers were in the backyard and sitting under their tree before 8 o'clock. The summer morning sun pierced the bright blue sky, creating a perfect summer day. The brothers had begun discussing how they could best seize the day when a familiar voice filled the air. The fence gate swung open and in walked a girl with raven black hair and a pink dress and matching hairbow.

"Hi Phineas," she said dreamily. "Whatcha doin?" She uttered her catchphrase just as she had done many times before.

"Oh hi Isabella! Don't know yet. Ferb and I were just trying to decide that very thing," Phineas said as Isabella walked over to join he and Ferb under the tree. "We want to do something awesome to kick off summer. It has to be huge and super cool!"

 **Sooo... what did you guys think? Let me know if I should continue, or if you think this is a waste of time. I really want to do this, but not if nobody would read it. If I get the feedback I need to continue, I will not be posting the episodes/chapters right away. For the sake of updating in a timely manner, I will wait until I have** ** _at least_** **ten episodes written. This way I can be sure that I will be able to update regularly. I have also been tossing around the idea of continuing this story, but turning it into just one story that follows the gang all summer. I know it doesn't sound different, and I probably didn't explain it very well, but I digress. Anyway, let me know what y'all think!**


End file.
